Scream 4 AGAIN part II
by Katie
Summary: here we go! the second part!!!!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.   
***************************************************************

A/N: Here's the next part, I hope you enjoy it!!!!

cont.

"What?!" Chase ran to his seat and leaned back then sank in his seat.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Mrs. Seth exclaimed. "Don't worry people, it's just a recording!"

"I'm going to help Mrs. Seth!" Mrs. Craig (the teacher) said putting down her books as she ran out the door.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh! I don't wanna die!" Greg exclaimed.

"And you thought poor Jessica was a crybaby!" a girl exclaimed.

Just then there was a squeak over the announcement. "NO!" Mrs. Seth exclaimed.

There then was the sound of a knife slicing tomatoes. "STOP!" Mrs. Craig exclaimed, then she screamed.

"OH NO!" Sydney exclaimed getting up as the chair slammed on the ground. "MRS. SETH!" Sydney ran out the classroom.

"Sydney wait! Don't go!" Chase yelled not moving a muscle.

Sydney ran down the dark hallway looking at empty classes, they all left to the almost graduation picnic. Sydney headed to the office, when Mrs. Craig ran into Sydney.

"Sydney! Go back in the class we must stay together. We will leave as a group outside!" she said holding Sydney's arm.

"NO! I must see Mrs. Seth!!" Sydney let go then ran away from Mrs. Craig.

"SYDNEY! THE KILLER MAY BE THERE! SYDNEY!!"

Sydney ran until she saw the principal's door slammed shut. Sydney opened it the looked at the microphone on her desk, no sign of blood OR Mrs. Seth. All of a sudden a light shown through a door. Sydney looked all over, then noticed a trail of blood leading to the janitors office, then on the hanger was Mrs. Seth.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

"SYDNEY!" Mrs. Craig ran in then looked at the slashed up body. "Get back to class." Mrs. Craig said as if she was going to cry.

********************************************************************

That night in bed, Sydney turned and looked at what used to be Jessica's bed. She tried not to cry. She turned over and looked out the window at the campus, then a figure that was all black and white opened the school door.

Sydney's eyes widened then she got up from bed and locked the door to her room and closed the blinds. She packed heavy stuff in her bag then dragged it to block the door.

She hid under her covers then closed her eyes. "Please say it's not him please say it's not him!"

It was midnight and Sydney fell asleep.

********************************************************************

"CHASE!!" Sydney ran to the police who were investigating Chase and Jeff's room. "Sir! Where's CHASE?!"

"Little lady, we're investigating here so leave!"

"WHERE IS HE!?" she exclaimed.

The police officer sighed then said, "Missy, he was murdered, okay? We suspect it was his roommate so we are searching for clues!"

"WHAT?!" Sydney ran out then burst into tears as she ran to her room and collapsed on the bed.

"Drip, drip."

"HELLO!?" Sydney exclaimed in a whisper.

"Drip, drip."

Sydney ran to the closet and opened it,……………….nothing.

Then Sidney grabbed a broom tightly and looked left and right.

"Drip, drip."

Sydney felt something wet drop on her head then patted her head then looked up, she screamed.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" Blood dripped from the ceiling, in black permanent marker on top was:

Hey Sid, here are your friends, on my list,……..YOUR NEXT *ITCH!

Sidney touched her head again tears forming in her eyes again as she ran out of the room.

**********************************************************************

All through class, Sidney looked left and right as Mrs. Craig wrote stuff on the board. It was almost time to go home.

"Sidney! Are you paying any attention?" Mrs. Craig stared at Sidney.

"I'm sorry, I'm just upset about Chase!" Sidney's tears began to form again.

"Yes, we all are." Mrs. Craig said walking away.

"Hey, Sid, are you going to the party?" Jeff asked handing her a piece of paper.

Sidney whipped her tears. "Okay."

"Great!" Jeff smiled.

************************************************************************

That night at the party:

"Hey Sidney! You made it!" Jeff said handing her a beer.

People danced and drinked and some even threw up because of the loud music.

"Yeah, I guess!"

All of a sudden guys in that mask ran past Sidney with plastic knifes in there hands.

"Aaaaaaaaagggghhhhhh!" Sidney ran out of the way. "I wanna go outside."

Sidney grabbed her coat from Jeff and ran out to the pool. She sat at the edge and to her suprise she screamed again.

Jessica and Chase were in the water. "JEFF!! Aaaaggggghhhhh!"

"What is it Sydney!?"

Sydney stared at Jeff then backed away, "You, YOU, you killed them!!! You *sshole!"

"What?!" Jeff stared at the bodies then screamed to. "Man, what the *uck! Sydney I had NOTHING to do with this!

"That's what they ALL said!" Sydney ran out of the gate and to a taxi.

"Sydney wait!"

Sydney sniffed then slammed the door and told the driver where she wanted to go.

"Okay." said a Mexican like voice.

When thirty minutes past the taxi driver stopped then said. "So, are you the girl who always gets your friends killed?"

Sydney squinted her eyes and said. "No, that's not true!"

The man turned and locked the doors and held up the speaker thing and said. "Yes It is,…………….!"

Sydney nearly fainted when she saw who it was. "NO! You-you!"

"Awwwwwwww, how did you guess?" the voice said laughing darkly.   
  
  


To Be Continued,…………….   



End file.
